


I Survived because the Fire Inside Burned Brighter than the Fire Around Me

by The_Highlands_Lady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, BTS Member Addition, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Gen, Harry's name is Hadrian, Hogwarts is still around, Idol!Harry Potter, M/M, OT8, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Highlands_Lady/pseuds/The_Highlands_Lady
Summary: Seventeen years old, graduate of one of the top magical schools in the world, Hadrian finds himself being roped into the audition process for BigHit entertainment barely after a week since he'd moved from the UK to Seoul, South Korea.What he didn't expect, however, was to be quickly selected as the newest addition to the established idol group and Circle, including gaining a pair of new fairly overprotective guardians and five more added Circle-mates. Life is moving quickly, and all Hadrian can do is just weather what comes.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin/Harry Potter, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin & Harry Potter, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 16





	I Survived because the Fire Inside Burned Brighter than the Fire Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for something not Star Wars or Dragon Age, so I hope you enjoy... You can find me on Twitter @highlands_lady, and tumblr @rileys-nest if you wanna chat! I'm usually always around in some form...

“Artists and Trainees, listen up!” The voice of the CEO, Bang Sihyuk, sounded in the studio, drawing everyone’s attention. Conversations died down, eager expressions turning to the heavyset man. Behind him, standing at the mirror, were the head producer, choreographer, and make-up artist, all watching the idols that called BigHit Labels, and Entertainment, home base.

“Good morning, PD-nim!” A chirped greeting came from a darker corner, making some of the younger idols chuckle as the attention drifted to the blushing Dino of Seventeen, tucked into the leader much like a kitten curled into their mother.

“A very good morning to you as well, Dino-ah. Now, I know you all have busy schedules, but BigHit wouldn’t be considered a very good family if we didn’t tell you what we, as the officers, have coming up this quarter.” He hesitated, before continuing, “We have decided to open auditions for new trainees and potential new members for already-thriving groups.”

Disbelieving conversations broke out in shock, idols looking at each other in surprise… BigHit was notorious for never doing auditions, but rather keeping their trainees and idol counts low as to give everyone personalized attention. The oldest of the active idols, Kim Namjoon of BTS, called from where he was sitting with his bondmate leaning into his chest,

“Sir, by potential new members, what do you mean?” Bang Sihyuk pointed carefully at Namjoon’s question, expression bright as ever.

“That, Namjoon-ah, is an excellent question! There has been discussions, and we have decided to increase the number of members in four of the active groups under our label. Confirmed member-additions include NCT, Seventeen, BTS, and GFriend… depending on those auditioning. There will be two new members added to NCT, one new member added to the remaining confirmed groups… and dismissed!”

The news of new members was always startling, especially for such as cemented groups as the four named to receive a new addition. Namjoon and Seokjin exchanged startled looks as the other idols rose, exiting the studio in pairs of two; conversation rose from the groups, and Seokjin’s attention was soon snagged by the lightly tugging hand of Seungcheol.

“Jin-hyung?” Gesturing for Namjoon to round up the maknae-line and go on ahead, Seokjin turned his attention to the leader, and oldest member, of SEVENTEEN. His magic sang in worry, picking up the feelings of _concern-worry-protectiveness_ radiating off the slightly-younger idol.

“What’s going on, Seungcheol-ah? Talk to me.” A deep breath from the other leader before words came spilling out, expressing his concern about adding of another member to the current thirteen-member lineup that SEVENTEEN currently had. Don’t get him wrong, he was hesitant about a new member as well… but being the most senior group under BigHit and one of two groups with all members being Gifted, the older members of BTS were usually sought out for their gentler intervention methods.

“I know this is difficult, especially after Pledis became a subsidiary of BH, but PD-nim knows what he’s doing. At least, I think he does?” Seokjin’s hesitant tone caught the attention of his bondmate from where he stood against the wall a few feet away, noticeably _without_ the maknaes.

“Oh. So… just trust him?” Seungcheol asked his three-years-older sunbae, eyes wide. He never experienced such a relaxed CEO-Producer-idol relationship as BTS shared with Bang PD-nim, and their advice still surprised him even to this day; Seokjin nodded, before glancing over his shoulder at being called by a not-so-patiently waiting Taehyung, bouncing on his toes. With one more smile of thanks, Seungcheol relaxed and gestured lightly to the ever-energetic new redhead,

“Looks like you have a busy little bear waiting for you, Jin-hyung… I won’t keep you.” Jin nodded slowly, turning to snag Taehyung by his shoulder to direct him back to their area with a hissed scolding.

Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile at the older’s scolding of the eavesdropping middle maknae-member before turning to follow his long-since disappeared group towards their own studio area of the BigHit building. He knew he wasn’t the only one worried about the start of tomorrow’s audition… but everyone else seemed to be handling it better than him.

<—>

Seventeen years old, living on his own for the first time in years, and in an entirely different culture than what he had grown up with… it was a culture shock for Hadrian. But he knew he had access to something with this move that no other student from Hogwarts could even do… become an idol. He may have inherited his father’s more prominent British features, but there was hints of his mother’s Korean characteristics in his build as well. Six years of training at Hogwarts to graduate with a degree in General Magics and plenty of advanced training to make his dream of becoming an idol come true made him a strong contender to be reckoned with… After all, what potential trainees can say they attended one of the best schools in the world for performing and magical arts? From his knowledge, only he could… and his ability to speak three languages fluently? Another positive tick mark to his favor.

Mentally shaking himself out of his head, Hadrian slumped against the back of the chair he was sitting in with a sigh. He was number 28 out of the almost two-hundred auditions today alone, and they only had reached number 21… this was going to take forever. To stave off the boredom, and calm the magic he could feel welling under his skin, Hadrian focused to summon a small pinkish sphere, bouncing it between his hands… almost like a game of self-hand-tennis. Anything to keep his brain from going down the track of worry while he waited for his turn.

“Number twenty-eight?” Hearing his number half-an-hour later jolted him from his focus on playing with his magic, and Hadrian looked up to the woman calling auditionees into the studio.

“That’s me.” He said in response, standing elegantly to follow the woman into the room; he held his head up high, ignoring the weird looks from the other fully-Korean auditionees waiting for their turn.

“Why would a foreigner audition?”

“Who knows? Maybe he needs to be brought down a peg…”

“Or maybe he hopes to be the next Vernon!”

Hadrian inwardly snorted at hearing their quiet conversations, stepping through the door the woman was holding open and letting his gaze flick around the large studio. To his right, sat a table with four adults all occupying the seats, and he glanced to the name tags as the woman led him to a tape-marked spot in the center of the studio before leaving him to face the panel of judges.

Bang Sihyuk, the CEO of BigHit; Kim Sejin, the head manager of BigHit’s first popular idol group, BTS; Yong Daeun, head stylist of BigHit’s idols; and Son Sungdeuk, head choreographer… talk about an intimidating lineup, but Hadrian had faced the panel of Professors McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, and Head Girl Penelope Weasley, née Campbell before… and the people he stood before today had nothing on their intimidating factors.

“May we get your name, dear?” The woman asked, expression and magic unreadable even to Hadrian’s own senses.

Hadrian felt the nervousness welling up inside of him, but with a deep breath that was noticed by the judges to push his nervousness down, he answered the question posed.

“Potter, Hadrian James.”

“Date of birth?”

“July thirty-first, nineteen ninety-nine.” His answer came quicker than other auditionees, and without any stuttering or hesitation… the judges were steadily getting more impressed with the young man that stood before them.

“Are there any languages you can speak? Fluently, not in the process of learning.” Sejin asked, leaning forwards lightly to press his elbows to the table.

Without a pause to even think about his answer, Hadrian rattled off the list of languages he was fluent in. “French, Latin, English, and Korean, are all languages I’m fluent in.” Three different languages, but what was his birth? He spoke with a very careful British accent, but at the same time, spoke fluent Korean… what had he learned first? English or Korean?

“And what can you do, Potter-ssi?” Again, without any hesitation.

“Sing and dance.”

“What about rap?” Hadrian let out a soft laugh, shaking his head ever-so-slightly in the negative.

“My throat can’t handle it, if I try and rap, I give myself a horrible sore throat for the next three days or so.” Hadrian scrunched his expression into a slight apologetic one, making Sejin and Sungdeuk choke on their laughter… they’ve seen that same expression on the faces of almost all maknae-line members throughout their years with BigHit. If Hadrian was accepted, he’d probably fit right in.

“Very well. Are you ready, Potter-ssi?” Sejin asked, tapping his pencil in a rhythm he recognized well: BTS’ _I Need U_ … but the song playing through the speakers was different. It had a harder beat, coming from one of their older albums: Dark and Wild’s _Danger_. The music hit hard and fast, requiring sharp and precise movements… but without much hesitation, Hadrian fell right into the rhythm.

The amount of control that was necessary to perform the song chosen was insane, and even to this day, the boys still complained that _Danger_ was one of their hardest choreographies to date.

As Hadrian danced, hitting each beat and movement perfectly, Sihyuk glanced to where Sungdeuk was sitting suspiciously-innocent, raising an eyebrow at the choreographer with a questioning expression. Sungdeuk shrugged, lightly tapping the education section of Hadrian’s application as to draw his boss’s attention.

Seeing Hogwarts School for Performing and Magical Arts as his secondary education explained a lot… all companies knew about Hogwarts, knew their intense curriculum but the students themselves? Now, Sihyuk **knew** he wanted Hadrian among his trainees… but where to put him?

The way he fell straight into the music, straight into the rhythm… but being magically-trained as well? AND aged seventeen, four years away from being an adult in Asian culture? There was only one choice for the skilled individual… only one option. Anyone else, he would not thrive in.

The music came to an abrupt halt, and Hadrian slowed to a stop himself. His forehead was glistening with a light shimmer of sweat, and his breathing was heavy, but overall, he looked to be in good shape.

“Excellent! Potter-ssi, are you aware of the age laws here in Asia compared to those in the United Kingdom?” This was the first visible hesitation seen on the teenager’s face, head cocked slightly to the side in confusion at the unrelated and fairly-sudden question.

“No, sir, I am… not familiar with the age laws. Are they that different, sir?” Sihyuk nodded solemnly, understanding where Hadrian’s confusion was coming from.

“Indeed. Asia, and particularly Magical Asia, is more strict in handling young magic-users… As you are underage in both the eyes of non-magical and magical laws, if you become a trainee under BigHit, you will be put straight away with one of our two Circle-Groups, and the bonded pair will take guardianship of you until your twenty-first birthday. This is the ruling, and as an entertainment company, we find ourselves strictly bound to follow the rulings to make sure everything works safely.”

Hadrian nodded, listening to Sihyuk’s explanation of the much stricter laws that Magical Asia was held to, hands folded behind his back as he let his body calm down from the challenging dance he had done just a few minutes ago. Sihyuk had made up his mind about Hadrian, and his following statement helped relax the teenager even more.

“But… I do not want to lose you to a rival company, you are insanely skilled for seventeen years of age. I would like to invite you up to my office, seeing that our break for lunch is near, and we can discuss what is needed for you to become a member of the BH family. Does that sound okay to you?”

Hadrian nodded, giving a bow to the judges and a softly-voiced thanks before moving to pick up his bag and follow another assistant deeper into the building to Bang Sihyuk’s office. As he exited the studio, Bang Sihyuk looked to his fellow judges with a grin.

“He’ll be a good fit for BTS, won’t he?” Sejin nodded, tapping his pen against the table in quiet thought before speaking,

“He will… but all those auditioning for the open slot to join BTS… there’s a lot of ARMYs out there. And for a seeming no-body to sweep in and claim the open slot, there will be jealously and hate… as much as I hate to say it.” Sihyuk shrugged briskly, standing to gather his papers together.

“Then… we’ll just have to say that BTS is no longer accepting new members, due to having selected our choice and disappoint people in the process. I’ll let you handle that, I’m going to go talk with Hadrian-ssi and get contracts figured out. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“Good afternoon, Sihyuk-ah!” The other judges also packed up, all exiting the studio to head their own separate ways. Sejin, unfortunately, had the hard task of closing auditions today, and instead of heading to his office, he headed towards the lobby where hopefuls waited for their turn to be called.

“All those auditioning, please listen! As of 11:45 this morning, the open slot for Bangtan Sonyeondan has been filled following all judges’ agreement. I, and by extension, the rest of BigHit Entertainment, thank all of you for expressing such interest, and we wished that we could’ve seen all of your auditions… but tomorrow, the two-day audition process for NCT will be started, and we will be picking two more to fill their ranks. I hope to see you all back here come tomorrow, and if not, then maybe next time! Thank you for your interest!”

Sejin bowed lightly to the gathered group of people before turning to vanish back into the hallways, heading to Bang Sihyuk’s office. A clamour rose up behind him, people protesting that it wasn’t fair for them to never have a chance… but to have a _FOREIGNER_ take a spot that they appeared to view as their rightfully deserved position? Jealousy was very much prominent among the crowd.

<—>

“How did they take the news of the audition already being closed?” Sihyuk asked, looking up at Sejin as he entered, giving a small smile to the boy sitting in a chair across from the CEO.

“Jealousy, and disappointment for sure. Potter-ssi, do you have any social media?” Hadrian startled at the sudden question, shaking his head as he gazed at Sejin with wide green eyes.

“We… weren’t allowed social media at Hogwarts unless we were in the business classes. It was thought to distract us. We could have phones and computers for research and classwork, but we could only access school-approved sites and use phones to contact family or other students for questions. I graduated this past June, and I still follow the rules of no social media.”

“Good… makes our IT Department’s job easier then.” At Hadrian’s questioning look, Sihyuk elaborated with a gentle hand gesture. “Sometimes, during auditions, potentials are eliminated completely just by their social media presences. You not having one makes your choice even more likely versus anyone else out there.”

He suddenly clapped his hands, making Hadrian flinch before turning his attention to Sejin. “Have you contacted the boys yet?”

Sejin shook his head, withdrawing his phone to quickly tap out a text message to the three-person message of himself, Namjoon, and Seokjin before sending it. “Just sent.”

**_The Favorite Manager:_ **

_Namjoon-ah, Jin-ah. New member has been chosen, but some issues arose… what works for you two today?_

**_Seokjin (Jin):_ **

_Let me see if Hobi and Jimin can spare us for a few… how long is this expected to take?_

**_The Favorite Manager:_ **

_Probably no more than an hour or two? Depends on what needs to be handled._

**_Namjoon (RM):_ **

_We can spare up to ninety minutes according to Hobi… we’re doing good enough with Fire. Will that be enough?_

**_The Favorite Manager:_ **

_Probably. We’re up in Sihyuk’s office, come on up._

**_Seokjin (Jin):_ **

_On our way._

<—>

Getting a text message from their personally-favorite manager barely a quarter of way into today’s dance practice was unexpected, but the way the messages were phrased seemed to be a dead giveaway.

“Hyung, hyung, hyung! What’s Sejin-nim texting about?” Taehyung asked, bouncing in an attempt to read the messages over Seokjin’s shoulder. Seokjin snorted, putting his hand on the younger’s cheek and gently shoving him away, sending him staggering into Jimin with a protesting squeak.

“Sounds like our new member has already been chosen.” Namjoon remarked to the room at large, getting the sudden attention-snaps from the other group members scattered around the studio.

“But auditions were only opened this morning! How can a new member already been selected this early?”

Seokjin shrugged at Jungkook’s question, offering a hand to Namjoon as they headed towards the door, knowing immediately to head up to. Namjoon smiled at his bondmate slightly, hands intertwining perfectly together.

“I wonder what the new member’s going to be like…” Seokjin mused to Namjoon as they walked through the halls, heading to the elevators that would take them up to Bang Sihyuk’s office. Reaching the office, Seokjin knocked on the door once and waited to be called in… hearing Sihyuk’s call just a minute later.

“Come in! The door’s open!” Entering, both Seokjin and Namjoon were stopped dead in their tracks at seeing the back of a teenager’s head sitting in one of the guest chairs, though not turning to see who had just entered.

“Ah, yes… Potter-ssi, this is Kim Seokjin and Namjoon, the Primus-couple of Bangtan Sonyeondan. Seokjin, Namjoon; I’d like you to meet Potter Hadrian, the newest confirmed addition to BTS.” Now, the teenager turned to look at the adults, and Seokjin couldn’t help the feeling of strangely paternal instincts rising up in him at seeing the worried light that lurked in the younger’s green eyes.

Namjoon knew his bondmate well, and stepped forwards to offer a bow of greeting. “Pleased to meet you.”

“You… two, Kim-ssi.”

“PD-nim, what happened that we’re needed?” Seokjin asked, not taking his eyes off Hadrian, flicking over the younger with a slight frown. Sihyuk nodded, looking to Hadrian then back to the older idols.

“Indeed. His audition impressed us all, but… you two are needed for another reason. Take a seat, I think this might take a bit longer than originally thought.”

Namjoon took the empty seat, noting the small flinch of Hadrian before the younger vacated his seat quickly for Seokjin to occupy.

“Oh no, you didn’t have to do that! I would’ve been fine standing.” Seokjin said hastily, only to be tugged down by Namjoon’s reaching hand. He felt the slight prodding of his bondmate at their shared link, and lowered the barriers carefully to receive the soft words from Namjoon.

‘ _I didn’t expect this… this early. Kookie was fifteen, but we never took legal guardianship of him. But with this… Joonie, I don’t know what to do at this point._ '

' _He’s seventeen, Jinnie, and an orphan… an abused orphan too. Just handle him carefully, and I’m sure we’ll have an excellent idol on our hands. We handled Jimin and Taehyung, plus Kookie… one more? Come on, don’t doubt your skills, dear._ '

It was times like this that made Seokjin feel blessed that his magic had instinctively chosen to bond with Namjoon, a friendship that had bloomed into something more… something that would last for the rest of their lives. He couldn’t imagine life without the children or his partner, and if adding a fourth member to the maknae-lineup was what was coming? Then they’d handle it.

They were the power couple of the K-Pop world, Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin. They were the ones who kept BTS together, who handled the maknae-line with little effort, and were partnered in both magic and blood-oaths. Whatever comes their way, they can handle it.

<\-->

“-jin! Boys!” Hearing Sihyuk’s voice in an attempt to get their attention shook the two out of their quiet conversations as all attention was turned back to the big-boss man.

“Sorry, PD-nim.” Sihyuk shook his head at Namjoon and Seokjin lightly, an amused smile on his face.

“It’s okay… but really, why you two were called here is due to Hadrian’s age. He’s seventeen, and has no living relatives that can act as his guardians.” Namjoon turned in his chair to look at Hadrian in disbelief, noting the smaller statue and prominent facial features, taking into account the teenager’s slightly-hunched standing position… Something clearly wasn’t adding up here. He didn’t look seventeen.

“Seventeen?” Seokjin echoed, glancing at Hadrian himself before turning back to give an eyebrow-raise to Sihyuk. “He doesn’t look seventeen… no offense meant.”

“None taken.” Hadrian softly responded, twisting his fingers together as he rocked back on his heels in quiet thought.

“But anyways-“ Namjoon’s interruption wasn’t good timing, but better now than ever.

“Because the legal magical age of majority for citizens is twenty-one, you need us to take on the role of legal guardians since he’s lacking in biological ones until he is of age… is that right?”

“Correct… again.” Sometimes Namjoon’s high IQ made these meetings more difficult than they needed to be. “We have the paperwork already, all that needs to be done is signed and dated.”

“Very well.” Namjoon reached for the paperwork, reading over it steadily as Seokjin leaned to read it over his shoulder. Within ten minutes, both had signed their names and the pen and paperwork was passed over to Hadrian for him to sign.

Typically, if legal caregivers had to be selected, and the minor was old enough to sign for themselves, the minor would need to sign a statement agreeing to honor those chosen as caregivers’ responsibilities and instructions to them until they become legal adults in the eyes of the state; as was happening with Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hadrian.


End file.
